


A Vaccine to Cure Our Dirty Needs

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [145]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Most canon characters got out in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: What if the ink acted like a vaccine prior to the studio shutting down, immunizing the staff against any negative effects?





	A Vaccine to Cure Our Dirty Needs

"I must admit, I'm surprised Joey invited you back," Alice said as she and Boris led Henry through yet another hallway. "He told us the new ink wouldn't affect anyone who'd been exposed to the old."

"New ink?" Henry asked.

"Back when the machine was first put in, Joey used a different kind of ink than what's currently in the pipes," explained the angel. "Those who got exposed to the old ink were made immune to the new ink's effects, sort of like a vaccine."

Henry nodded. Many of his former coworkers, including most of those whom he heard on the tapes (he had never met Bertrum, having left before Bendy Land was attempted), had somehow stopped aging not long after they quit. In fact, they seemed to be at peak levels of human capability. They probably wouldn't be that surprised by the idea of the ink being responsible.

"How did he figure that out?"

"Unlike us, and the other folks who got out in time, everyone who worked here after the ink was replaced never got that kind of immunity," answered Boris. "Eventually, their bodies had to decide whether to accept or reject the ink. Most of the time, it got rejected, and they were overwhelmed. A few fared better, like Aaron and Lauren, but as you noticed, it still didn't end well for 'em."

"Regardless, it soon became clear to Joey that he couldn't create living Toons with them," Alice continued. "So he called Matt, Rick, Floyd, Les, Wolfgang, and Alanna back. When he realized the new ink wouldn't do anything to them, he used their souls to form us."

At this, Henry felt a surge of anger, greater than any he'd felt since he first returned to the workshop. Part of him wondered if Joey had ever truly given a damn about anyone who worked for him, or if he saw them as nothing but tools to achieve his goals.

Frankly, it wouldn't have surprised him if it was the latter.

"So where are Bendy and the real Butcher Gang?"

"I don't know about the Butcher Gang, but Bendy..." Alice looked down at the floor. "When he found out how what Joey had done, he lost all trust in humans. He's so full of anger and hatred..."

"Guess we'll just have to show him that not all humans are like Joey." Reaching out, Henry put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Matt or not, he's Bendy now. I won't let the character I spent years animating suffer any more."

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who:  
> -Bendy: Matt Thorn (Bendy's VA)  
> -Boris: Rick Pavel (Boris's VA)  
> -Alice: Alanna Parris (Alice's third VA)  
> -The Prophet: Aaron Kimball (band conductor)  
> -'Malice': Lauren Blondell (Alice's fourth VA)  
> -Charley: Floyd Mercer (Charley's VA)  
> -Barley: Les Costello (Barley's VA)  
> -Edgar: Wolfgang Pennell (Edgar's VA)
> 
> Who got out (and stayed out): Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie


End file.
